Iron Reign
Daegon is a tremendously powerful Arcanian and the feared Emperor of Arkan and the Arcanian Empire, rising to power after he orchestrated the death of his father, the tyrant Xaros, and took the Arcanian Throne to have retribution upon the Altruxians, who were responsible for the deaths of millions of Arcanians. He is the husband of General Nyssa and the father of Prince Helios. After he infused his body with a virtually invulnerable exo-skeleton armor, he became the Iron Reign, a moniker he gained due to his now enhanced physiology and status as a God among the Arcanians. He is also the current wielder of the Space Shard. __TOC__ Biography Early Life Daegon was born on the highly-advanced and futuristic planet Arkan in 1284 to Emperor Xaros and an unnamed woman. Growing up over the next two centuries into prime adulthood, Daegon learned everything there is to know about the Arcanian Empire and Arkan's neighboring planet Altrux Prime, home of the Altruxians. The Arcanians and Altruxians always had an uneasy relationship, with the Arcanians being more aggressive during Xaros' reign, and the Altruxians being more paranoid of what the Arcanians could potentially do. Nevertheless, Daegon hoped the two empires would be at peace with each other so they can both prosper. Daegon eventually realized the truth behind his father Xaros, as he ruled the Arcanians with an iron fist, using up Arkan's resources through it's core, with the planet often becoming a battlefield for multiple wars and battles Xaros waged himself, slowly leading the Arcanians' homeworld into ruin. This led to many Arcanians wanting to seek refuge on Altrux Prime. However, the Altruxians became increasingly paranoid of Xaros potentially waging a war against them, and ultimately destroyed a vast amount of civilian carrier ships coming to Altrux Prime, killing millions in the process. Thus, Xaros finally declared war on the Altruxians, initiating the long-fought Altruxian-Arcanian War. Taking the Throne Around a century after the beginning of the bloody and devastating Altruxian-Arcanian War, Emperor Xaros continued his campaigns to extract more energy from Arkan's planetary core to power his war effort against the Altruxians. Meanwhile, Daegon began to see the truth behind his corrupt father, and realized this conflict will only bring about the destruction of both civilizations. Despite now hating the Altruxians for what they've done, Daegon focused on usurping the throne from Xaros to save the Arcanians, to rule them in a more peaceful and protective manner and to fully focus on having retribution against the Altruxians. When his unnamed mother was killed in battle, this pushed Daegon to pursue his goals further, planning the downfall of Xaros behind-the-scenes during this catastrophic war which began to take the lives of millions more on both sides. During one fateful night on Arkan, within Xaros' palace, Daegon organized a squadron of deadly troops and invaded the palace, ransacking it as Daegon reached his father's throne room. Confronting him face-to-face, Daegon denounced Xaros and called him a pathetic tyrant, challenging him to a duel. Xaros agreed, and the two Arcanians fought, Daegon besting his father, murdering him right afterwards to take control of the Arcanian Throne, thus becoming the new Emperor of the Arcanian Empire. Over the next few decades, Daegon married Nyssa, the General of the Arcanian Army. The two eventually had a son, Helios, the future heir to the throne. Daegon also learned of the existence of the Reality Shards and the potentially unlimited power they posses. Already worried about the state of his homeworld and the ongoing war with the Altruxians, Daegon now sought to obtain the Reality Shards in order to find another suitable planet for his race, and to crush the Altruxians in the process. Seeking to enhance his physiology in order to sustain the Shards, Daegon infused his body with a virtually indestructible exo-skeleton suit of armor made out of Arcanium, thus earning him the moniker of the Iron Reign. In his first quest, Daegon sought out the Temple of Life on the planet Caelus, which held a legend that the temple contained unimaginable power. Solving multiple riddles that remained unsolved for millennia, Daegon succeeded in grabbing ahold of the Space Shard, granting him a form of dominion over Space. In his second quest, Daegon used the Space Shard to travel to Hell, confronting the Devil himself, who held the Power Shard. Seemingly through some sort of deal or otherwise, Daegon managed to take the Power Shard. Now owning two Reality Shards on his own, this gave Daegon the reputation of a God, although he later gave the Power Shard to his wife Nyssa, to power her Ruinous Axe. Reign as Arcanian Emperor War with the Altruxian Empire To be added. Alliance with Anton Val At some point before the Uprising Conflict, Daegon met with former Magna-Gi member Anton Val. Daegon sought to use Anton as a scout in order to find the remaining Reality Shards in the universe. Offering Anton the full might of the Arcanian Empire's forces in his quest for revenge against Exarch, the two arranged a deal. Sometime after Siox's fall in 2018, Anton met with Daegon once again, who had the company of his son Helios. When asked how was his trip, Anton remarked that it was fun and proceeded to state that the only Reality Shard worth of note was on Earth 256, the Time Shard, which was held by the anti-hero Blacklight. Anton continued, explaining that Siox was consumed by the power of the Fate Shard, leading to it's destruction. Daegon was disappointed Anton had barely anything to show for his quest, but the latter proclaimed that he knows someone else is seeking the Shards themselves, and that the two of them could harness whoever else is seeking them. Daegon reminded Anton not to forget their agreement, and threatened his ally that if he returned empty-handed to Arkan once again, Daegon will lay waste to all Anton holds dear. With that, Anton departed as Daegon smiled at the prospect of his upcoming crusade. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Hybrid Arcanian Physiology:' As an Arcanian, Daegon possesses abilities far beyond those of ordinary humans, and even meta-humans. Harnessing superhuman strength, durability, speed and stamina, as well as mastering a form of energy projection native to his species, Daegon was regarded as the mightiest of the Arcanians even during the reign of his father Xaros. After he infused his body with a virtually invulnerable exo-skeleton armor made out of Arcanium, Daegon's physiology was heightened to extraordinary levels, which would allow him to harness the power of the Reality Shards. The rest of Daegon's abilities have yet to be revealed, although he is feared throughout multiple galactic communities due to his immense power. Equipment *'Iron Reign Armor:' A virtually invulnerable exo-skeleton armor made out of Arcanium, Daegon's armor has extraordinary levels of durability, whilst also enhancing his strength, speed and stamina in the process. It was made so that Daegon could withstand the power of the Reality Shards in his quest to find a new homeworld and to crush the Altruxians. *'Space Shard:''' An item of extraordinary power, Daegon found the Space Shard on the planet Caelus, within the Temple of Life. Solving multiple riddles that remained unsolved for millennia, Daegon succeeded in grabbing ahold of the Shard, which granted him a form of dominion over Space. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Main villains Category:Arcanians Category:Cyborgs Category:Tyrants Category:Dimension travelers Category:Gods